This new carnation cultivar originated as a seedling developed as the result of our breeding efforts carried on at La Londe, Les Maures, France, with the object of developing plants having blooms of attractive color and good quality on a plant having a strong resistance to Fusarium oxysporum. This seedling was selected from a group produced by our crossing of selected and individually identified plants growing among our stock of plants maintained at La Londe for breeding purposes, this particular seedling having been selected by us for propagation and test because of its very unusual flower color and its apparently very favorable growth habit. This discovery plant was reproduced by us at La Londe by means of cuttings with very satisfactory results and subsequently this plant was propagated in the same way through several successive generations, which demonstrated that the novel and distinctive characteristics of the discovery plant were fully retained from generation to generation and appeared to be firmly fixed.